majestic_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) Villains Couples So you make Villains Couples to DeviantART so add more the following couples: Fenghuang x Ratigan (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness/Great Mouse Detective) Cad Bane x Chantel Dubois (Star Wars/Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) Repton x Kelly (Storm Hawks/Stoked) Dr. Cuvier x Penelope Spectra (Batman Beyond/Danny Phantom) very please Eddy XD For you Don't worry buddy. You can use Fizzucker's any team or evil groups for one of the series whenever you want. Accept my apology and don't be angry at me. And tell him not to change nothing in the teams (first of all Freedom Warriors & Justice Rangers) and let will remain. You tell Fizzucker not to changing some members (Freedom Warriors & Justice Rangers) and let it be. So you can use the team or evil groups to you're series whenever you want. Just tell him that not to change any members. Sincerely Sorry Eddy XD Ideas CCF Movies :) You can use Fizzucker team or evil group whenever you want. And I have for you an idea for a new film series. Of course, if you have completed two films CCF (CCF: Darkest Night & CCF: Royal Evil Flush) Cosmiatic Crime fighter: Hunt of a Lifetime - fourth Movie of Cosmatic Crime Fighters. Summary: Crime fighter want to protect Lugia's family from a group of evil poachers - Bone Hunters, which want hunt the Lugia. And Crime fighter must stop them. Cosmiatic Crime fighter: Who can you trust? - fifth Movie of Cosmatic Crime Fighters. Summary: Vandals & Crime Lords make strokes per banks. They want plan revenge on Crime Fighter and command one of the members One of Vandal's member - Kevin Levin, which to lured them into a trap. This will be the fifth CCF movie, in which Kevin Levin, was once a member of the Vandals. At the beginning Crime fighter did not trust him, but when Crime fighter get in trouble, then at the end join to good side and will the member of Freedom Warriors. What do you think, huh? Do you like my ideas? Take it Very please. :) What you say huh? Eddy XD